Nube oscura
Personaggio di ''Final Fantasy III'' Nube oscura 暗闇の雲 (Kurayami no Kumo) Informazioni biografiche AffiliazioneIl Nulla Descrizione fisica RazzaSpettro SessoAsessuata (aspetto femminile) Gameplay TipoBoss AffrontatoMondo dell'oscurità Attacco finaleRaggio particellare Dietro le quinte DesignerYoshitaka Amano La Nube oscura è un antagonista principale e il vero boss finale di Final Fantasy III. Nella sua prima apparizione si riferisce a se stessa come Nube d'oscurità. Sebbene sia di grande importanza nella trama del gioco, questa misteriosa entità non compare fino alle battute finali del gioco, quando è invocata dallo stregone Xande nel suo ultimo tentativo di distruggere i guerrieri della luce. La nube oscura è un'incarnazione del Nulla, una potente forza distruttrice che si manifesta unicamente quando l'equilibrio che esiste fra luce e oscurità è sconvolto, e il suo unico intento è consumare entrambi i regni di luce e oscurità e riportare ogni cosa al Nulla. L'apparizione della nube oscura, la sua forza come boss, il suo aspetto femminile e al tempo stesso sensuale e terrificante, e il suo innovativo tema personale hanno lasciato il segno sui fans, e ciò le ha permesso di apparire in diversi titoli spin-off. In modo particolare, è apparsa come guerriera di Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy e Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Profilo Aspetto fisico La nube oscura appare inizialmente come una nuvola evanescente con piccole luci che le girano intorno; quando però si rivela ai giocatori, essa si manifesta in una forma concreta: ha l'aspetto di una donna dalla pelle verde, con un marchio a forma di cuore sulla fronte, completamente nuda e avvolta nelle tenebre. Attorno al suo corpo si snodano delle appendici simili a serpenti, che nel gioco originale non avevano altra funzione se non decorativa, mentre nei remake esse hanno i propri PV e possono attaccare autonomamente. In Dissidia è anche spiegato che i due tentacoli che la supportano hanno ciascuno un cervello autonomo, ed è per questo motivo che la nube oscura parla di sè al plurale, dicendo "Noi" anzichè "Io", dovendo parlare per tutti e tre. Gli attacchi Audacia della Nube oscura, infatti, sono eseguiti utilizzando tali tentacoli. Personalità Nel gioco originale, piuttosto che un personaggio, la nube oscura è un mostro, un po' come Zeromus nel capitolo successivo. Ciò nonostante, in Dissidia la sua personalità è approfondita quanto basta per renderla un personaggio attivo: crudele e incurante del destino degli altri, desidera solo restituire ogni cosa al Nulla, ma al tempo stesso è curiosa verso il comportamento umano. Come anche Kefka e Exdeath, la nube oscura trae piacere nel distruggere ogni cosa. In Dissidia 012, è reso anche evidente che la nube oscura sia tanto incapace di comprendere gli esseri umani da non rendersi conto dell'effetto che l'aspetto che ha assunto ha realmente sui suoi nemici: durante lo scontro con Laguna, il ragazzo rimane paralizzato da un crampo alla gamba, e la nube oscura è convinta che sia pietrificato dal terrore, quando invece è imbarazzato e attratto dalla vista delle sue curve. Storia Poteri e abilità Gameplay La nube oscura è combattuta due volte nelle fasi finali del gioco: la prima volta è imbattibile e falcerà i protagonisti con un singolo attacco; la seconda volta invece può essere combattuta e sconfitta, chiaramente a patto che siano stati liberati i quattro guerrieri dell'oscurità, che si sacrificheranno per indebolirla. Musica Il tema musicale della nube oscura si intitola "Battle to the Death", ed è riprodotto durante la battaglia finale del gioco. Il tema è stato rielaborato in più occasioni: una versione dei Black Mages, intitolata "KURAYAMINOKUMO", fa parte del loro terzo album. È stata riarrangiata anche per Dissidia. Altre comparse ''Final Fantasy XI La nube oscura appare in questo capitolo online. Introdotta nell'espansione ''Rhapsodies of Vana'diel, di cui funge anche da boss finale, è la creatura in assoluto più temuta tra le dimensioni. Proveniente da un mondo senza vita, oscurità o luce chiamato Escha, la nube oscura consuma ogni cosa ovunque vada, e si è addormentata da qualche parte a Vana'diel dopo la sconfitta di Promathia. In un futuro lontano, la nube oscura si è risvegliata e ha iniziato a consumare il mondo, asservendo a sé anche l'ego futuro del giocatore, trasformandolo nel suo più potente emissario, Volto Oscuro. Questo essere, in grado di controllare persone, mostri e persino Avatar, viaggia nel tempo per favorire il risveglio anticipato della nube oscura nell'epoca in cui è ambientata la storia principale. Dopo che il giocatore ha liberato la sua controparte dal controllo mentale, unisce le forze con Iroha e usa il potere dell'avatar Fenice per dare alla nube oscura una forma fisica, e in questo modo può finalmente distruggerla e salvare la sua epoca e il futuro. L'aspetto della nube oscura in questo gioco è completamente diverso dalle altre incarnazioni: appare come un essere gigantesco, composto da parti distaccate che formano una figura vagamente umanoide con sei ali, e porta una maschera metà grigia e metà bianca, che è anche quella che porta Volto Oscuro quando è sotto il suo controllo. ''Final Fantasy XIV La nube oscura fa la sua comparsa anche in questo capitolo online. Introdotta a partire dalla patch 2.5 del gioco, funge da boss finale della serie di missioni legate alla torre di cristallo, e come nel gioco originale è una creatura proveniente dallo spazio fra le dimensioni che cerca di ridurre ogni cosa al Nulla. La nube oscura è stata convocata su Eorzea dall'imperatore allagano Xande, i cui pensieri nichilisti lo hanno portato a voler consumare il mondo per non permettergli di andare avanti senza di lui. Il patto con la creatura è stato sigillato ere prima degli eventi del gioco e non aveva dato alcun frutto a causa della distruzione di Allag, ma dopo la catastrofe Xande è rinato e intende proseguire nel suo piano. Dopo la sconfitta di Xande, il giocatore, accompagnato da Cid e due misteriosi personaggi di nome Doga e Unei, segue la nube oscura fino nel mondo dell'oscurità dove finalmente può porre fine alla minaccia. L'aspetto della nube oscura è ripreso direttamente dalla sua incarnazione originale, ma molto più dettagliato e realistico. Il raid in cui è affrontata può comprendere fino a 24 giocatori alla volta, e durante lo scontro l'entità usa diverse versioni del suo ''Raggio molecolare per attaccare da varie direzioni. Un minion chiamato "Sbuffo oscuro", basato sull'aspetto della nube oscura in Dissidia (vedi sotto), può essere ottenuto raramente dopo la sua sconfitta. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Nell'eterno conflitto tra Cosmos, dea dell'armonia, e Chaos, dio della discordia, la nube oscura è la rappresentante di ''Final Fantasy III dalla parte di Chaos, contrapposta al Cavalier Cipolla. Rispetto agli altri malvagi, la nube oscura è quella con il minor impatto sulla trama: come nel gioco originale, il suo unico scopo è infatti la distruzione totale di ogni cosa, il che la porta a collaborare spesso con Exdeath, Kefka e Kuja. L'azione più rilevante compiuta dalla nube oscura è il rapimento di Terra e l'averla manipolata mentalmente, per rivoltarla contro il Cavalier Cipolla: dopo lo scontro finale con il suo rivale, non vi sono altre sue apparizioni. Poiché la sua pedina si trova in una casella enigma, inoltre, sarebbe addirittura possibile completare il gioco senza incontrarla. La nube oscura è una combattente particolare, dotata di molti attacchi PV, ma solamente due attacchi Audacia: questi ultimi cambiano tuttavia il loro effetto in base al tempismo della combo, e risultano pertanto efficaci da tutte le distanze. In modalità EX, la nube oscura assume l'aspetto classico verde del gioco originale e diventa in grado di eseguire attacchi PV senza alcuna pausa tra l'uno e l'altro; come ipermossa EX ottiene inoltre una versione potenziata della sua abilità firma, chiamata Ultraraggio molecolare. Il costume di base della nube oscura è ispirato al suo aspetto negli artwork di Yoshitaka Amano, con la pelle rosea, i capelli argentei e un mantello rosso, mentre il costume alternativo non ha altra differenza a parte il mantello di colore blu. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy La nube oscura ricompare nel prequel di ''Dissidia, sempre come guerriero di Chaos, assieme ai suoi compagni. Qui il suo ruolo è leggermente più importante, ma agisce sempre per conto proprio: durante l'epilogo del dodicesimo ciclo, la nube oscura affronta il guerriero di Cosmos Laguna, che grazie al suo carisma innato riesce a convincerla a rivelargli l'ubicazione della crepa, da cui sono comparsi i manikin. Come gli altri personaggi, la nube ha accesso ad un nuovo costume alternativo, completamente originale, che le dà l'aspetto di una "nube luminosa" con un mantello bianco, probabilmente l'aspetto che avrebbe avuto se fosse apparsa nel mondo della luce. La modalità EX del primo costume alternativo è stata inoltre modificata per essere più simile allo sprite di battaglia arancione nel gioco originale. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call La nube oscura è un boss durante i livelli battaglia di questo spin-off musicale. Pictlogica Final Fantasy La nube oscura appare come personaggio giocabile in questo spin-off per smartphone. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade La nube oscura è un alleato e un personaggio leggendario invocabile in questo social game. Final Fantasy All The Bravest La nube oscura è un boss presente in questo gioco, affrontata nella parte finale della Foresta di Eureka. Il suo sprite è una versione più dettagliata di quello usato nel gioco originale su NES, in battaglia usa il ''Cannone a onde e lascia cadere la Nekrosys. Curiosità *La nube oscura è il primo boss finale della serie a possedere un tema musicale personale. *Nonostante il suo aspetto di donna, la nube oscura è asessuata, in quanto è un semplice spirito, un'incarnazione di una cosa astratta. *Famfrit, invocazione ricorrente di Ivalice, è stato creato come riferimento alla nube oscura. Il suo epiteto di "Nembo", in giapponese, è Kurayami no kumo. de:Wolke der Dunkelheit en:Cloud of Darkness fr:Nuage de Ténèbres ru:Облако Тьмы Categoria:Antagonisti Categoria:Personaggi-FFIII